Dragon of the Ring
by USMCSayianTom
Summary: LOTRDBZ take DBZ charectors and a few of mine and place them in the place of LOTR charectors and replace personalities. make this so hopefully it'll do LOTR justice if not i'll work on it. it should get better along the way. despite this only being update
1. Default Chapter

Dragon Of The Ring

The Beginning.

Three rings for the Namek kings under the sky.

Seven for the Midget-lords in their halls of stone.

Nine for mortal sayian doomed to die.

One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne.

In the lands of Mordor where the shadows lay.

One ring to rule them all. One ring to find them.

One ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them.

In the lands of Mordor where the shadows lay.

Buu had created the One Ring and was trying to take over the free world. But a last minute alliance of namekians and sayians arrived to push back his army of ice-jins. And in Mordor the final battle took place.

Buu (kid form) stands on a cliff looking down at his army, charging his enemies.

Ice-jins of the first and second forms are in the army. Several are slaughtered, before they get close enough to attack, by namekian archers. (the archers are shooting Special Beam Cannons)

The sayians create ki swords and charge forward to protect the namekian archers.

Seething Buu notices a white haired sayian with a red symbol on his hat. Buu flies down and punches the sayian knocking the sword, enhanced with ki, from his hand.

"No!" Buu turns around only to be punched a few away by another sayian who has black hair and a red ribbon on his shirt.

The sayian bends down to his fallen comrade. "Father you okay?"

"L Look out Seventeen." the white haired sayian manages out. Seventeen turns around then dodges to the side in time to have Buu miss stomping on him.

Seventeen grabs his father's sword and raises it, but Buu turns and back hands him, breaking the sword in the process. Seventeen skids back and stops, Buu charges him but he raises the sword and chops off Buu's fingers, one of which had a ring on it.

A loud rumbling is heard as steam spills out his head. Buu begins shaking right before he explodes knocking down everyone on the battle field.

Seventeen picks the ring up as a namekian runs over. "Seventeen! thank goodness your alive. Is that the Ring?"

"yes it is Kami."

"then this way we must end this battle now. And I'm sorry about Gero."

"Dad fought bravely until the end so don't be. But I don't think I want to destroy the Ring."

"what, why?"

"well we need some spoils of war don't we hehheh… So long Kami, we hopefully won't have to team up again. Sayians time to go!" Seventeen walks away from a staring Namek and the sayians follow him.

__

Bearer of the Ring, Beware of the Ring.

A minstrel leans on a post sticking out of the ground. His appearance is that of a human except for green skin, green hair, and red eyes. A brown tail is wrapped around his armor, despite not being a warrior.

"why hello, I'm Renegade. In another story I am Tom's demi-sayian, demi-orc son. The orcs I know look nothing like the orcs in the LOTR but that is a different story. I'm not even in this story besides minstrel. Well anyway to start off, a little history and foreshadowing needs to be done to give hint to who well be who?"

Renegade starts playing,

__

Gohan of the nine fingers,

And the ring of doom.

It all started when Goku was recruited by some Midgets to help defeat the water-jin Vapor who had taken over one of their mountains. On the way there he fell into a dank dark cave.

__

When Goku found that shiny ring _in S. Tom's cave of gloom. _(Goku: Oooo it's so shiny)

__

He never thought that it would turn into a ring of doom.

The Foe Vapor, and Blighter too.

The ice-jins, the namek king.

They came to know the power of that sayian and his ring. (well demi-sayian but it doesn't fit too well)

__

Gohan of the nine fingers,

And the ring of doom.

It started with a sayian in S. Tom's cave of gloom.

The power of the ring it grew and Supreme sat in thought.

He knew that it must be destroyed, in fires where it was wrought

For if in evil hands it fell.

The Earth would know it's end.

No force of fists would win the day,

No army could contend.

Gohan of the nine fingers

Accepted a heavy burden for the fires to consume.

Gohan of the nine fingers,

And the ring of doom.

Why does he have nine fingers?

Where is the Ring of Doom?

Me: well I thought this turned out nice.

Tom: why do I have to be Gollum for again?

Me: because he has a split personality one good and one bad. So do you.

(Tom splits into two, one angry, the other smiling and humming the above song. S. Tom and C. Tom)

S. Tom: hey now I'm not evil. I'm just neutral when it comes to helping others unless I have something to gain. And he's insane. (S. Tom points to the other one, who continues to hum and lights his hair on fire)

Me: uh yeah but it's just easier to make you two Gollum and you evil since it takes just a few tweaks to both personalities.

S. Tom: blasted dumb logic I don't wanna be that freak.

Me: don't worry changes will be made so you'll do less things considered weird though most will have to stay. Saying my precious and talking to yourself will have to since you need to be consumed by the ring and no being able to split.

S. Tom: and I swore not to again blasted wanting to do this story now.

Me: whatever. everyone please review and tell us what you think. Bye the next chapter introduces the four demi-sayians who'll go on the quest. Of course Gohan being one of them. If you hadn't guessed on previous ones I'll clarify next chap so this won't go on much longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon of the Ring

Gohan

Here's the list of who's who so far:

Gohan- Frodo

Supreme Kai (fused with Kibito)- Gandalf

Kami-(elf king who attended the council)

Buu- the Dark Lord

Goku-Bilbo

Others later

Gohan is lying against a tree enjoying the peace and quiet. He suddenly turns his head and scrambles to his feet. He dashes off and jumps off a small ledge to land next to Supreme, who is levitating a cart down a road.

Gohan stands to reveal he is half the kai's height. "Hello Shin. It's Great to see you again. You here for Goku's birthday?" Shin smiles and nods his head, the cover on the cart lifts for a second to show the fireworks the kai has with him. "Oh wow you went all out for this huh?"

"Yes indeed. Goku deserves the best for what he has down." the two walk through town talking, they stop momentary as a yell comes from a barn. Gohan and Shin look over to see two blurs dash away from it, one lavender, and the other black.

"Goten, Trunks you two get back here." a blonde hair female exit's the building, wielding a machine gun and shooting after them. Gohan sweatdrops, "they should learn not to bother Launch, especially when she's around hay."

Shin nods his head, "indeed, I'd just like to know what type of weapon that is and where she gets it."

That night everyone is having a blast at the party, especially Goten and Trunks as they manage to set off a huge firework, much to Shin's disdain.

Soon the moment everyone's waited for arrives and Goku steps up to make a speech. "Hi! All of my friends, and all of those I want to be my friends but refuse. This is my 100th birthday and I thank you all for a very feeling lifetime. But sadly I miss the feeling of adventure so I'm going to have another. I must thank you all again but I must also leave so long." Goku happily waves to his confused friends as he puts his other hand in a pocket and disappears.

Gohan and Supreme look at each other and take off, heading towards Goku's home. At the house Goku removes the ring and grabs his backpack. "Now off for some more fun." he turns to see Shin.

"Hi Supreme, I was just on my way out I'm afraid."

"The ring, Goku." Goku pauses and opens his hand to stare at the ring, "but it's so shiny Shin. Can't I keep it?" Goku sighs as Shin shakes his head.

"Very well, I guess Gohan does need a present from me since I won't be here for several years and will miss his coming of age party." Goku places the ring on a shelf over the fireplace. He sniffs and takes one last doggy-eyed look at it before he leaves.

Gohan enters shortly afterwards, and frowns to find only the kai in the house. "He's gone already?"

"You just missed him. This ring of his he left behind though. I advise you to keep it out of sight and mind, cause something has occurred to me and I must be off." Gohan becomes confused as the kai takes his leave. The demi-sayian glances back at the ring and grabs an envelope to place it in.

Time passes while the kai is away, Gohan does keep the ring out of his mind as he takes up being worried about Goku. One day Gohan is startled as Shin returns. "Gohan do you still have the ring?" Gohan nods and points at it, in the envelope and on the fireplace shelf.

Shin walks over and lightly grabs a corner of the container, which he quickly tosses into the fireplace. Gohan moves to get it out but is held back by the kai. "Wait."

Gohan listens and stares as the paper is eaten by the flames and leaves the ring in the ashes. "Now you may pick it up, tell me of any changes." Gohan uses a pair of tongs to get the ring out and stares at it, "words have appeared?"

"Then it is as I have feared. This ring is the one, the one that will be sought by of those with dark hearts and evil intent."

Gohan pales and tries to hand it to the kai. "No I may not take the ring, it would quickly corrupt me and cause the evil ones to find it quicker. But it cannot stay here; you must go to South City and meet me there. If I cannot be found then you must head towards Kami's Lookout to seek out Kami. I will have someone meet you in South City to protect you if I can not." the kai suddenly freezes and moves to the window, quicker then Gohan could follow he reaches out and yanks someone inside.

"Mirai what are you doing here?" Gohan asks as the kai just glares at the captive.

"I saw the kai enter your house and was worried for you, he was the one to get Goku to go on his first adventure and got him hooked. Looks like you're about to suffer the same fate."

Shin sighs, "looks like you may as well Mirai."

"What?" Mirai becomes worried.

"Now that I have thought about it, Gohan is gonna need some help so you go along with him. I will meet you in South City so long." Shin drops the lavender haired demi-sayian and leaves.

"Maybe I shouldn't have eavesdropped." the lavender haired demi-sayian stares sadly out the door.

"Yeah maybe but come on we've got to go." Gohan picks the ring up and notices it has been put on a necklace. "Hey when did Shin do that, I thought he couldn't touch the ring?"

Gohan glances at Mirai as he puts the necklace on, "I don't know Mirai but it doesn't matter. This way I can carry it around without being constantly invisible or chance it falling out my pocket." the two leave, as they near the edge of town they stop as two blurs crash into each other, the two blink and stare at the two trouble makers, Goten and Trunks.

They clash again; Gohan steps forward and yells out, "Hey you two, stop sparing on the road. You can hurt people that way." Goten and Trunks stop and glance at the other two, "hey backpacks, you two are going somewhere."

They freeze as Launch, yelling, is spotted running towards them. "Hey I though we lost her when she sneezed?" Goten asks confused, tilting his head.

"Apparently she's sneezed again Goten lets get out of here." Gohan and Mirai glance at each other, and then duck to avoid a string of bullets and begin to run as well. "Why do people mistake us for Goten and Trunks?"

"Maybe because like Goten and Trunks we have one with lavender hair and one with black. People see the hair and instantly think Goten and Trunks."

"That bites Gohan."

"Yeah I know."

The two stop when they meet up with the other pair, who have stopped as well. The two older demi-sayians glare at the younger ones who smile innocently back at them.

Gohan suddenly freezes and pulls everyone off the road and under a log. He quickly stops any questions when he holds a hand up; he peers out of a hole in the log and stares in freight. A black horse with someone in a black hood rides up and stops where the four once stood.

The black rider gets off his horse and looks around. With their sayian hearing the four hear a voice. "Where are you? Call out and I will return you to your master." the voice is devoid of emotion but sends chills down the demi-sayian's spines.

The black rider bends down next to the log and looks out over it, "Where are you? We're searching for you." Gohan glances down at the ring hanging from his neck. He reaches for the ring and freezes before he grabs it as something else happens.

The black rider leaps up and runs back to the horse, two other black riders ride past, "Blacker this way, the demi-sayian's home." the first black rider, jumps on his horse and makes it run to catch up. The four demi-sayians come out of their hiding place and glance down the road after them.

"Umm looks like you two are coming with us unless you want to miss with those guys." Goten and Trunks glance at each other and shake their heads, "no way do we want to miss with them. Where are you guys going anyway?"

"To South City." Gohan points down the road where the riders had come from.

"Really oh wow, we've never been there before they might have all kinds of delicious food so count us in." Gohan and Mirai sigh and begin to walk down the road.

At South City the four stop in a restaurant, Goten and Trunks smile and stop in front of a basket of candy. Gohan and Mirai set at a table and look around, "hey where'd Shin say he'd meet us?"

"He didn't say," Gohan and Mirai sweatdrop as they realize a very important piece of missing info.

"Great so how're we supposed to find him." Gohan shrugs, the both of them freeze and look back at Goten and Trunks as the two bounce around.

"Hey, how much candy did you two have?" Goten bounces up and down in front of Gohan, "oh I don't know Gohan, but we ate all that was in that basket over there. It was so good too. Maybe with us like this those black riders don't stand a chance."

All talk in the building stops at this and everyone glances over. "Your friend should learn to keep his mouth shut, and keep away from candy." Goten and Trunks surprisingly stop bouncing at the voice, the four turn to the one who spoke to see a giant grasshopper-like person.

"Who and what are you?"

"Names Cell but call me Mimic." Cell leads the four from the room, and then glances at the frightened looks on their faces. "Don't mind my appearance, but you do need to be more careful, there might've been spies in that room looking for the ring. And if they find out the riders are looking for you they'd turn you in."

The four nod their heads and gulp, Cell frowns as he sets down and begins to talk to them. Revealing that Shin is being held up and that he will take them to the namek city to talk to Kami.

Shin sets meditating on top of a large tower, he stops when a small creature walks up to him. "Babidi you must listen to reason, the ring must not be found. And most certainly not handed to Buu."

"I don't care for your morals Shin, an unstoppable force is growing and I will not be on the losing side, even now my army is growing." the small wizard gestures off the tower towards his army, form 4 ice-jins all with a large 'M' printed on their heads.

One specific one, with purple domes, floats in the air and laughs evilly. "Freeza is proving to be the best one here. I plan on making him my general."

Cell- Aragorn AKA Strider

Blacker- Nazgul King

Goten and Trunks- Marry and Pippin

Mirai- Sam

Babidi- Sauroman

Freeza- orc who killed Boromir

Last update for a while I got to go to boot camp. So please don't worry if the next chapter takes a while.


End file.
